Everest Chronicles
by KishFangirl
Summary: There was a chunk of ice twice the size she was. And, is there something in there. There was a note on top. "Hello Ichigo. Call Victoria now and get her over there. And look more, closely, at the ice. And don't call the cops or you will never survive." "Oh no" Ichigo said faintly. Was that Kish trapped inside?
1. Prologue (Condensed)

**Only the prologue is first person. This is all from Victoria's POV. I did this years before the rest of the Everest Chronicals. Sadly the horrible quality of the prologue will probably turn people off the rest of the story. Sorry.**

Once the sun went out. It was very sudden and it just happened. The three elders of the my race worked valiantly to keep the sun shining until they died. We are known for the ability to control: fire, ice, earth, plants, gems, light, pain, and hypnosis. Monarchs can control them all. All Unamae can transform. They get heavy robes and butterfly wings. Then they can use their powers. The next elders were all fire and they built a hollow sphere to have our race live in. For themselves, a power plant in which they would burn until the end of time. Every 10 year old child was initiated into the culture by seeing what we have done, for ourselves and the human race. The fire gives us heat and to power our lights that so perfectly mimic the sky of Earth. Our race, the Unamae, were all good. Of course until the witches came into being. Who am I? The woman who stopped them, Victoria. Time for a shock dear reader; I am the princess of the Unamae.

* * *

I have to warn you what I learned the hard way, never trust a politition with dark eyes. I don't mean dark colored, but eyes that don't reflect. That's how you can tell a person is a witch, their eyes will never reflect. If you **ever** see someone, male or female, like that run.  
I probably should tell my story now that that is out of the way. Here is where it all started.

* * *

Joe stood dumbfounded at the funeral procession, who was it for? He saw the ice symbol on the coffin. He ran as fast as he could to the weeping mother of his girlfriend, Snow. Soon he had caught up to the woman. She saw him and answered his silent plea saying "Snow is dead..." "NO!" he yelled. He was a healing Unamae, he thought he could bring her back. He packed a knife and he ran to the cremation house as fast as he could. Finally he arrived. "HALT!" a guard yelled. He skid to a stop and panted "I..need..to...see...Snow!" The guard took pity and let him past. Joe was led into a room with a body covered with a blue cloth with the ice symbol on it. He whipped off the cloth as soon as the guard left. He removed his knife and cut a long gash in his arm. "A small price to pay." he muttered. He went through a transformation. He waved his hand over his arm and the pain vanished. He put the pain into the soul of Snow and she stirred. She bolted up and saw him, her eyes not reflecting any of the bright light that filled the room. She reached to hug him and when they embraced she reached for his neck and said "Do what you did to me to yourself or I will kill you." Seeing what this did to her it did not seem to be very appealing, but what choice did he have. He reached to cut his arm but she said "NO, use my pain, it will leave you in my power." Still seeing no alternate he did as she said. Then the two of them transformed the hypnosis Unamae Nocturne, the fire Unamae Pyra, and the pain Unamae Vick. Snow commanded for Joe to show Vick how to transform Unamae into creatures who's souls are made of pain and suffering. As soon as Snow saw Vick could do it she went to choke Joe. "I thought we had a deal." he said. "Yes, but I have no use of you anymore." As Snow choked Joe his little sister Sola. Peeked. In.

* * *

My innocence died in an instant. I should explain that before things start to get sad. My step-sister Sola did it without knowing the knowledge would help kill her. She told me a rumor, "legend" says that your sister Snow is alive." I gasped, so shocked that there was a chance my sister who died in a blizzard when she was 21 years old. I was 10. Now I am a 16 year old. She quickly continued ''They say she lost her soul when she came back to life and became a dark creature who uses dark magic and has no reflection in there eyes and no pulse. "I'm confused, dark magic? My sister would NEVER EVER do that!" I said more scared than mad. Suddenly the TV screen turns on for a special announcement. A reporter says this while (unsuccessfully) trying to hide her ecstasy; "A researcher named Vick has found the secret to bringing life into corpses. He has a subject right here. Snow: tall dark and exactly as I remember her walks onto the screen, I scream because she has no reflection in her eyes.

* * *

I watch Sola in her element as she quickly types search commands as she tracked down where Snow was living. "And why are you risking your neck for this?" she said without looking up. "Snow is my sister, Considering the fact that if she really does do dark magic she will soon be consumed by rage if she lets it continue becoming part of her, I have to try to save her!" "Fine" she sighs as she finishes tracking down her house. "uh-oh" I think as I see that she lives on the other side of town. Well I can stop to tell my boyfriend where I'm going. Well it didn't go over so well with my boyfriend Brandon. He begged me not to go and I was forced to hypnotize him into sleeping. I see the dark mansion rising up above me as I briskly walk toward it. Hopefully looks aren't deceiving and this place has no shortage of places to hide. Here's the place I think grimly at the front gate. I quickly climb the fence, whoa I start feeling this is too easy, she must see me, right? Well I hide in a bush as soon as I notice a girl about 8 years old patrolling the grounds with a completely blank look on her face. Well that's weird, oh well. I stalk up to the front door and notice it is unlocked. Oh I hope this isn't a trap. Well it is Pyra Snow and Nocturne ambush me immediately. Oh, wow, there is a whole series of tunnels under the town all with chains attached to the walls every 5 feet. Well my hands are quickly chained to the wall behind me. I can expect to die soon.

* * *

I have been told by a man near me that they kill anyone who stops giving resistance. I guess they feed on it or something. I feel my resolve weakening with every passing moment. I suddenly hear a thumping above me, where I guess the mansion is. Suddenly I hear two sets of heavy pounding footsteps. I see Sola and Brandon and they pick the lock on my shackles and the guy next to mine's too. I grin and feel perfect until Brandon slumps over with a black knife in his back.

* * *

I have ran for a month after Brandon was killed. Snow could be doing any number of things to his body but I try to avoid the thought. Is that a girl on the horizon? Oh it is a moon Unamae. She agrees that Snow must be stopped. Now I have even more help along with Sola who I suspect never plans on leaving my side again. She tells me something shocking; There is a war going on between Snow's people and the Unamae. Three more people appear on the horizon, maybe they will help too. Well, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up with my luck. It's Snow's gang. If I were to run away now all that would do is kill more people. Tearfully I cry out to Snow "It doesn't have to be this way!" "Yess It Doess, You are to weak..." she hissed. We all transformed. Sola and the moon Unamae, Luna, both reached for weapons. As my beautiful step-sister drew her golden sword she collapsed, convulsing. A black knife stuck in her temple. It didn't hurt her, it tried to control her body with dark magic. I screamed and impulsively created a barrel and slammed it into Snow. I knocked her unconscious and drove out all the dark magic from her body and freed her from the curse of darkness. Amazingly she stayed alive and all the people under her power were released. Quickly I removed the knife from Sola and drove whatever evil had embedded itself in her out. "Oh Victoria!" Snow said as she embraced me.


	2. Chapters 1-19 Condensed

**Too lazy to upload 19 chapters individually. So, yeah. Condensed. BTW, there are two ways for me to condense something.  
A) Take a bunch of chapters, put them in one post, and separate them with lines.  
B) Take out unnecessary details in a chapter (will ruin quality).**

Ichigo Momomiya heard her cellphone ringing Dance another dayyyyy "Oh!" Ichigo clicked open her cellphone and checked her inbox. Her British pen pall sha-mailed her a picture of herself standing in front of Big Ben. "KittyCat123: Im in England to see you and Aoyama. Meet you there in 2 hrs?" she IMd back. "Unamae: Sure thing" Victoria was nice, but something seemed off since the beginning. "_Better get going, I can't wait to see the look on Aoyama's face when I surprise him at school."_ She thought as she briskly walked to Aoyama's school. She got there five minutes before the bell. Ichigo froze. She could see Aoyama and a. Pretty. Blonde. Girl. They were kissing. Aoyama cheated on her.

* * *

Ichigo was shocked. _"A-Aoyama, how could you?"_ Thought Ichigo. She charged up to Aoyama and sadly said "You cheated on me!" The blonde girl stood shocked as she processed what she just saw. "It's over Aoyama" she said, tore off her pink bell, and dropped it on the ground. Ichigo spun around and stalked off. She sent an IM to Victoria "KittyCat123: Aoyama cheated on me, Cancel Big Ben."

"Unamae: NP" she sent back. "Why didn't I transform? I could've really taught him a lesson. Would it be worth it? There was that other girl. She would know who I am." Ichigo thought. She walked into a near-by park. Ichigo sat down in a thicket of trees. She mourned the loss of that caring teen she once knew. Not that he would ever surface again. Then, she heard a crashing nearby. She poked her head out of the thicket, her pinkish red hair catching on tree branches. There was a chunk of ice twice the size she was. And, is there something in there. There was a note on top. "Hello Ichigo. Call Victoria now and get her over there. And look more, closely, at the ice. And don't call the cops or you will never survive." "Oh no" Ichigo said faintly. Was that Kish trapped inside?

* * *

"KittyCat123: Victoria please please PLEASE get over here. Someone I know is frozen in a chunk of ice. There is a note for you.

Unamae: Stay calm, don't panic, and DO NOT Call the authorities. Where are you?

KittyCat123: Weird, the note said that. I'm at the park nearest Excalibur High. I'll meet you there and take you to him. Here's the message. "Hello Ichigo. Call Victoria now and get her over there. And look more, closely, at the ice. And don't call the cops or you will never survive."

Unamae: Oh crap. Get going to the edge of the park and stay there. I'll be there ASAP. DO NOT go back in under any circumstances. It is a small park, I'll find him. I know who did this, they are extremely dangerous. GET OUT NOW!

KittyCat123: Why?

Unamae: Do you want be in the same boat?

KittyCat123: Getting out now.

Unamae: I'm here."

* * *

Ichigo ran for her life, trees tearing the red ribbons out of her pigtails. Out of the park, and into blonde haired Victoria. "Ouch, sorry" said Ichigo. "Oh it's fine. Wait here and don't enter the park for any reason. I'm going to get him. If I'm not out in twenty minutes, go to your hotel. If I'm not out in an hour, get a new phone, It'll have been traced. Here's a two hundred pounds, just in case. I'll call you when I'm done." and Victoria gave her two hundred pounds. "Um, okay then. Just, um, don't get frozen." said a very confused Ichigo. Victoria just gave her a bittersweet smile. She walked in. Of course Ichigo followed her. Victoria started to change. Wait, that is definitely, a metamorphosis. She had bejewelled butterfly wings. And she was wearing thick robes, too heavy for fall. Only mew mews change, and Ryo stopped project Mew. Weird. Really weird. She lay her hand on the chunk of ice and, and both she and the ice disappeared. Ichigo made her way back to the edge of the park. Victoria walked up and grabbed her wrist. "We need to go Ichigo. Now. This is going to hurt. It won't last long. It could save your life." Victoria disappeared, but her wrist was very cold. It spread up her arm an and then into her hand. It began to hurt. Soon her arms and legs were cold and hurting her. Her core was being filled with ice. Her body was in agony. And it spread to her head. She passed out.

* * *

Ichigo's vision was fuzzy as she awoke. Why was she here? As her vision gradually returned to normal she remembered the very strange day she was having. She turned her head and felt dizzy. She saw an IV in her arm and Victoria sitting on a desk by the bed. "Morning sunshine. Teleportation's no fun, humans usually have a hard time with it." Victoria said grimly. "Where are we? Some kind of hospital?" Ichigo croaked. "Spaceship. We are flying in the lower stratosphere. Public just thinks I'm some rich kid going out for a joyride in their father's private jet." she said, suppressing a smile. "And you?" Ichigo asked. "Alien, the species is the Unamae, do you need anything?" Ichigo, having faced an army of invading aliens just last year, was surprisingly very confused now. "No, I'm not going to try to invade." Victoria said quickly. "But seriously, do you need anything? Your friend is defrosted and very much alive, but in bad shape. He is in no condition for visitors." Ichigo just croaked "Water please..."

* * *

Twenty-four hours later Ichigo had recovered. And she was curious about the story behind Victoria. She tried to leave the room but there was a key-card scanner to leave her room. Yeah, she was trapped. But she only had to call for assistance or food or anything. The next time Victoria came in Ichigo was ready with a barrage of questions. "Hey, your friend is ready for visitors! His name's Kish right?" Victoria cheerfully said while grinning. Ichigo still was curious, but Kish came first. Victoria scanned her card as Ichigo got up. Victoria motioned for Ichigo to follow her. Outside her door was a long corridor and at the end was an...elevator? Inside there was a keypad and above it said "Type in floor number". Ichigo asked "Why doesn't it have normal buttons?" Victoria said "There are a lot of floors, there wasn't room in the elevator. I'm using borrowed tech to make this place bigger on the inside." Ichigo could tell this was true. Victoria explained "You and Kish have separate floors. You have five and he has three. You both have room one in your hallways" Ichigo grinned and typed in floor number three. As the elevator went down she faintly heard Team Up! For elevator music. Ichigo grinned. "I love this song!" Ichigo said. The elevator dinged and Victoria warned Ichigo "Kish had hypothermia and is still in bad shape. He has wounds from knives and whips. Definitely made of ice, both of them. But he can have visitors at this point. Besides myself you are the first person who gets to see him. Here is a key card so you can leave your room and go into his. The card was plain red and had all the rooms she could access on it in pink. Ichigo took her card and Victoria went back in the elevator. She could faintly hear Perfectionist Complex playing in the elevator. Ichigo scanned her card and entered Kish's room.

* * *

"Oh no..." Ichigo said when she opened Kish's door. Kish's normally pale skin was worse than usual, with a very faint lavender tinge. There were cuts running along his forehead. One of his pointed teeth was chipped. His elf ears were drooping low. "こーこにちわ、あなたは私とまだ怒っているのキティ猫？" (H-hello, are you still angry with me Kitty Cat?) Kish asked. "いいえ、私はもう怒っていないです。" (No I am not angry anymore.) Ichigo replied softly. あなたは英語を学ぶ必要があるコネコちゃん。 (You need to learn English kitten.) Kish said and smirked. "I did a while ago Kish" Ichigo said mocking his tone. Kish laughed, but it turned into a coughing fit. "How's the boy Kitty Cat?" Kish said suddenly. "I saw him kiss another girl..." Ichigo said with a touch of remorse. For just a second Kish's face lit up. He had loved her from the start, so it made sense. "Do you have a cyniclon girlfriend?" Ichigo teased. Kish just smirked. "How's your planet?" Ichigo asked, trying to lighten up the conversation. "Actually it is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen, I'm glad you beat me kitten." Kish said softly "Hey, how 'bout we have that girl get us some food, I'm starving." Kish added as an afterthought. Victoria walked in a moment later with some bread and some soup. "She won't give me anything good since I woke up." Kish said sullenly after Victoria left. Kish and Ichigo quietly ate their soup and bread. After they finished Ichigo asked Kish "Have you gotten a card yet?" as Ichigo pointed to the card scanner. "I'm assuming she gave you one then" Kish said. "Yeah, maybe she is afraid you'll try to take over the world again." Ichigo joked. Kish was starting to come up with a witty comeback when he was drowned out by an alarm going off.

* * *

"That's not good!" Ichigo said, her cat ears popping up and her tail wiggling a little. "You could have fooled me." Kish said sarcastically. "Stay here, I'm coming out to see what's wrong." "And I have some other choice...?" Kish said only half sarcastically. Ichigo cautiously scanned her card and left Kish's room before he could rush out. Ichigo briefly wondered what was stopping Kish from teleporting out before briskly walking down the hall to the elevator. Before she could push any buttons to bring the elevator up, it opened and Victoria in the weird robes and butterfly wings but holding a glittering dagger. Her opponent was clearly older, and had a young face despite blueish white hair. She was suddenly held against the wall by...ice? The white haired woman was very creepy, plus she obviously did this to Kish. The creep hissed "I will kill the girl if you do not kneel at my feet." "DON'T!" Screamed Ichigo, the only thing this gained her was a gag made of ice. Victoria dropped to her knees. Her weapon dissolving into thin air. "Good, now for the fun part" the creepy woman hissed. She created a dagger made of ice. Raised it. And jabbed it into Victoria's leg. She twisted it and Victoria cried out. She only grinned. She created a whip of ice and whipped Victoria. It took fifty lashes for Victoria to pass out. Ichigo counted seventy-three. "Now that she's out of the way, now for this kitty. Ichigo realized her ears were out, she popped them back down. Ichigo had a crazy idea. This could mess up. It could reveal a dangerous secret. A secret identity in fact. "_Is it worth it? It surely must be. I have to be strong for Kish."_ Ichigo thought. "STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo was surrounded by a bright pink light and then in Ichigo's bounds there was the pink haired mew Ichigo. "I will work to see that justice will be fully served!" Ichigo shouted her trademark line proudly. "You almost made me forget what I could do creep!" Ichigo taunted. "Oh yeah ネコミミ? Take this!" (cat ears) The woman shouted with almost more proudly then Ichigo. The woman flipped up ten throwing knives and hurled them at Ichigo, freezing as they went. Ichigo ducked at exactly the right moment and screamed "Strawberry Bell Bell! Ribbon strawberry check surprise!" and a beam of pink light shot at the woman. "Ichigo, this is just a taste of what I can do. It will be much harder next time ネコ!" (cat) Then the woman teleported away. "Ribbon strawberry check healing!" Ichigo shouted and aimed her Strawberry Bell Bell at Victoria, and her lashes faded and the wound on her leg healed a little. Victoria stirred and looked up at Ichigo. "Ichigo?" Ichigo realized that Victoria wouldn't know her secret identity. Ichigo chose to trust her. "Yeah, it's me." She admitted. "Where did Snow go?" Victoria asked, seeing that they were alone in the corridor. "Teleported probably. I fought her, she left for some reason. She said it wouldn't be easy next time." Ichigo said. "I've been curious about your story. If you tell me yours I will tell you mine." Ichigo said Victoria told her story, and Ichigo saw a single flaw at the end. "What about Snow? If she is cured, why was she attacking us?" "Snow never was cured, I thought she was but I was wrong. She tried to kill me in my sleep..." Victoria said sadly. "Let's check on Kish, those doors aren't soundproof." Victoria said, and Ichigo let the subject change. Victoria stood up trying not to put any weight on her bad leg. She remembered she could fly, and did so.

* * *

Ichigo quickly scanned her key card and went into Kish's room, for effect remaining in mew mew form. Ichigo saw Kish scared, but when he saw her he let out a cry of relief. Happy that Ichigo seemed no worse for wear. Kish said "Hey kitty cat, heard a cat fight out there." he said, trying to cover up his relief. "Pie and Tart must be wondering where I am..." Kish mused "I can send them a message if you wish, along with our coordinates." Victoria said. Kish agreed and Ichigo asked if she could text her boss Ryo. Within minutes Pie and Tart popped up, worried about Kish and giving Ichigo a wide berth. Ichigo realized she was still in Mew Mew form and transformed back. Then Pie and Tart were much less worried. Ichigo asked Victoria "Can I talk to you in private?" "Sure" Victoria replied. Ichigo scanned her card and walked into the hall. "Was Snow the one who did this to Kish?" "Yeah, it was her. I've all ready given you my story, it only seems fair that you tell me yours." So Ichigo told Victoria her story. They went inside Kish's room and made an announcement. "Kish and Ichigo have been targeted. An enemy of mine, and any sane being has attempted to murder them, and she has made it very clear to Ichigo she will come back to finish the job. Everyone was silent. "I believe anyone connected to them is a potential target. And all of you are connected. So we need separate identities. We need to look as human as possible. And Kish Pie and Tart, I have an idea on how I can make you look more human, but you may not like it. Ichigo, I will help the other mew mews, your bosses, and your families get out of Japan. I heard her talking in Japanese, so she knows you were born over there." Everyone was in shock. They had no idea how dire the situation was before now.

* * *

Ichigo texted her friends Moe and Miwa that she has a ton of homework, and won't have much time to call or text. That was the last text she ever sent with her phone. After the text was sent, Ichigo grabbed a hammer and smashed her phone to smithereens. Her friends Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zacro, Her bosses Ryo and Keiichiro, were all in the infirmary. Victoria was setting up homes in the suburbs of New York and a cafe so they would have somewhere to work. Victoria said that the Mew Mews' families were safe, so they stayed in Japan. But she had people keeping an eye for snow near their houses. Everything was falling into place, she started practicing the system for transforming into Zoey, her fake identity. "ZOEY METAMORPHOSIS " She cried, birthed in a pink light. When it faded she was dressed as Zoey, she was slightly taller, so it was a little more difficult to balance than usual. But her cat DNA fixed that, it caused her to balance, despite everything. She let herself turn back to normal. Victoria came in and said "Zacro is in good enough shape for visitors, and Mint is awake." Ichigo scanned her card and left her room and walked down the hall. Ichigo knocked on her door, Zacro said to come in. Ichigo scanned her card and came in. She filled in Zacro on what was going on. Zacro was quiet. She was worried, Ichigo could tell, but she didn't show it, as always. She explained how to transform. But Zacro knew not to try it, she was still weak from the teleport. "I'd better check on Kish, he got really injured." Zacro nodded. She didn't trust him, but she let Ichigo do what she wanted. Ichigo scanned her card and left for elevator. It dropped her down two floors, and she left quickly to see Kish, she scanned her card and entered his room. "Seems like you're spending more time in my room than your own" Kish joked. He seemed...different then before he left. Well, everyone changes. Soon Ichigo left.

* * *

Soon everyone was well and Victoria was using a CB radio to call flight control. Ichigo then realised just how many contacts Victoria had, and just how dangerous this situation was if they just couldn't watch her house. At five minutes before landing everyone started transforming. "ZOEY METAMORPHOSIS!" "CORINA METAMORPHOSIS!" "BRIDGET METAMORPHOSIS!" "KIKI METAMORPHOSIS!" "RENEE METAMORPHOSIS!" "DREN METAMORPHOSIS!" "TARB METAMORPHOSIS!" "Sardon metamorphosis."(Pie refused to shout.) Everyone was transformed but Victoria, Victoria will be nearby keeping an eye on them. She had proven she was a master of disguise all ready. "Let's go, we are about to land." said Victoria, who looked older than snow and had black hair. She let Shirogane and Keiichiro stay as they were. She would have a friend in the buffet looking out for Snow and working whenever the mew mews were away. They felt like the plane was landing so they just waited. Ichigo glanced out the window and gasped. "We have a perfect view of the Empire State Building!" Ichigo said. Pudding ran as fast as she could to the window, Lettuce walked over to one. Zacro just glanced at the beautiful building. "We can sight-see all we want. We're living in the suburbs of New York, seriously. Our schools are only a few blocks away." It was true, the school was real close to the Empire State Building. "Your school has a great reputation. It has a lot of foreign students, so you will go generally without a second thought. But keep your eyes open, Snow may have spies in the school, and there will be some naturally observant students. "There are thousands upon thousands of schools in the world. How many people are backing her so that she has spies in all of them?" "I don't know...but you will probably be safer in America, I may have to go to Japan to find her and...finally...kill her..." Everyone could clearly hear the distress in Victoria's voice, and they knew that this was going to be very, very hard for Victoria. "Don't forget to act like in the beginning you don't know each other. Your fake IDs come from different parts of the world, the odds of you knowing each other are billions to one." Victoria seemed normal compared to moments before. The plane touched down and everyone got out.

* * *

BRIINGG! "Ah man!" Ichigo shouted as she was late for her first day at Oak Way Middle School. "I bet Mint is having a much better time. I won't get over jet lag for WEEKS! I wasn't even in an actual PLANE! So much for a great first impression." Ichigo thought. Ichigo ran to school and stopped herself from taking off her shoes; as Japanese custom dictated. "This, is not going to be a good day." Ichigo thought as she got her locker open and the second bell rung. Ichigo grabbed her books and slung her bag into the locker. Ichigo sprinted into her classroom. "There you are, you must be Zoey." Her kind looking female teacher said. "Class this is Zoey and Dren, they are new students." "Hullo Zoey, Hullo Dren" Said the not-so-enthusiastic students of her class. Clearly there were a LOT of new students. "Take those seats in the back." There were two desks right next to each other. Ichigo sat in the front, and Kish in the back. "Hey Dren" Ichigo scribbled on a scrap of notebook paper. She passed it behind her to "Dren". "So you're Zoey. Cute name." Dren wrote on the back. Ichigo heard the teacher droning on and on about some subject she didn't care about. She felt herself falling asleep. She was jet-lagged and bored; it was only a matter of time. BRIINGG! The bell rung and Ichigo jolted awake. "Remember class, you have a test on what we discussed in class tomorrow!" Ichigo kicked herself mentally. "OH COME ON!" she thought. "Psst Dren, did you get notes on that?" Ichigo whispered. "Yeah, you can borrow them. You're cuter than usual when you sleep." Kish flirted. "Thank you Dren." she said and ran to her locker. Apparently she had a Mew in every class but first period, where she had Kish. It was indeed a very bad day, she had tons of studying and homework. Not to mention she fell asleep in lunch and stole another girls tuna sandwich when her mew powers kicked in. AND on top of EVERYTHING she had her job to worry about. There it is, it was a Japanese restaurant that was supposed to reflect Japanese culture and was also kinda like a maid cafe in the fact that guess what their uniforms looked like? Yeah, barely any difference in style, but the insides were different and sushi was not on the menu. Ichigo found herself in her usual situation, the only mews helping more than hurting were her and Zacro. The cyniclons were all very new to this. Pie was the most used to it. But apparently they were born with skill sets that made the leaders tell them that they had to, literally it would be illegal not to, join the cyniclon inter-galactic army. Pie was the second best out of the three surprisingly. Kish was the best. Ichigo suspected he was just trying to please her. And there was the Unamae. Her name was Sola. Her best friend Luna was watching their families in Japan. She was a good worker and her hair was put up in a single, slightly messy bun in the back of her head. Her hair was a gold, not some bright shade of blonde, slightly metallic gold. Ichigo heard a hissing coming from the kitchen. "Huh?" Sola said. Sola walked into the kitchen. Ichigo followed her quietly, just as curious. "A snake. Weird, I'll get him." There was a sandy brown snake wrapping itself around the faucet of the sink. Ichigo thought it looked vaguely familiar. "Oh! Don't touch that!" Sola stopped and looked at Ichigo. The snake did too. While Ichigo's cat reflexes were good, they were not good enough. The king cobra somehow launched itself across to the room to Ichigo, biting her.

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"(In Japan, that is a scream of real fear or pain, compared to Kya, a girlish scream) Ichigo screamed. "Okay, it's getting better, ow that hurt." Ichigo was trembling, it in fact wasn't getting better. She felt extremely tired. Sola swore and put on some glasses. Ichigo watched her tap the sides. Sola gasped several times. Sola yelled "EVERYBODY OUT! GAS LEAK!" Everyone filed out and Victoria ran in and stopped. She created a throwing knife out of ruby in an isnstant and threw it at the snake, Instantly killing it and a small pool of blood quickly starting. "Victoria, I used my computer-glasses to look up first aid for the snake, a king cobra. I don't have an anti venom. They are Asian snakes, we should get her to China or something." Victoria ran to her phone. "Ichigo lie down, but don't sleep." "Okay, can I have some ice or something?" Ichigo felt surprisingly calm. "No, that won't help." Ichigo yawned. "I...can't...stay awake." Ichigo murmured. "Ichigo don't! Don't don't don't!" Sola screamed, clearly panicked. Ichigo passed out. Sola ran to Victoria "...Yes Ivy, I need Ophiophagus hannah Antivenom immediately. PLEASE tell me you have some in stock...You do? Thank goodness. I'm thirty seconds away." Victoria hung up. She looked at Sola. "Shefellasleepshecouldgointoa coma!" Sola babbled as fast as she could. "Slow down!" Victoria said. "She fell asleep. She could go into a coma." "Then I better go then. ETA twenty seconds." Sola bit her tongue, she hated when Victoria said ETA. Victoria teleported away and Sola ran to the front door, someone was knocking. All the other people who worked there were waiting out front. "Ichigo has been bitten by a king cobra. She may be going into a coma. I need help getting her onto a stretcher." Kish and Lettuce volunteered immediately. Everyone else followed suit. "Dren and Bridget, she's in the kitchen. Everyone else, call if you need us. Sola led them into the kitchen where Sola checked her vitals. "She's in pretty bad shape. Seems like she's stable though. Sola grabbed her shoulder and shook it, saying "Ichigo, wake up." Ichigo didn't stir. "She's gone into a coma. She'll be dead within the hour if Victoria doesn't get here in time. And knowing Snow, she'll fight her to the death if she finds Victoria." No one knew what to say. Kish fell to his knees. He couldn't bear the thought of the love of his life dying AGAIN. He slapped her screaming "目を覚ます！目覚めてください

！" (Wake up! Please wake up!) Sola tapped him on the shoulder and told him "We need to move her. It would be easiest to to treat her if she is on a table." Kish immediately single-handedly picked Ichigo up and placed her on a table. He ran out of the kitchen and grabbed a chair so he could sit by her and wait. He heard a ringtone and Sola opened her phone. She shakily showed them the grave text. "Proximity alert! Snow detected by tracker B." Kish turned deathly pale and Lettuce gasped. "We're going. Now." Kish said transforming back to his usual self. He teleported to tell the others. Sola heard everyone out front preforming their metamorphosis and the same with Lettuce. Kish teleported into the room "Where are they!" he demanded of Sola. "Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam" Kish grabbed everyone in the room and teleported them there. They saw a scene of total chaos when they arrived.

* * *

Snow was perched on top of a building laughing maniacally as she controlled giants made of ice, shaping and controlling their "limbs" The mew mews fought alongside the cyniclons. But there were more and more giants as killed them. Victoria was dodging blows amazingly. The vial glittering in her left hand. There was a bushy haired woman with a gun in each hand shooting the giants an disintegrating them with a single shot. And yet they were losing. Sola had an idea. Sola made the sun grow brighter and it got hotter. And it continued and kept getting hotter until it was 100 degrees Fahrenheit. The giants swiftly melted. And Snow was angry. She leaped down and hit Sola in the face. She was furious and helpless. She teleported off. "Thanks for showing up Maria, did you have to steal his machine?" Victoria asked. "No, he thought there was a crashed spaceship." the woman named Maria said. "Everyone this is Maria." "I'll teleport you back after I get this medicine to a friend."Victoria replied. "I suppose you can get back without that awful teleport if you could get here." Victoria said to the mew mews, cyniclons, and Sola. They all nodded and teleported. Victoria teleported and left Maria standing alone and slightly ticked off.

* * *

**Kish POV** At the cafe everyone was gathered around Ichigo. She had been since moved to a bed (Kish had no idea why there was a bed in the cafe), hooked up to an IV and heart rate meter. Victoria poured green liquid out of the vial into her IV. Victoria quietly said "There won't be immediate results. This is an anti-venom, not a miracle drug. Kish sat in one of the three chairs and waited for Ichigo to awaken. He glanced up at the heart rate meter and looked at her weak heartbeats. Victoria teleported to get Maria back to the time machine (Oh so that's what they were talking about). Sola took Zacro to the kitchen to look for more snakes. Lettuce nervously started compulsively cleaning the cafe. Kish felt like he was going insane. The first time Ichigo died she somehow awoke within thirty seconds. It had been WAY longer than that. Kish tried not to even blink. He would not fall asleep in case she woke up or had a heart attack. He was scared out of his wits. Kish checked his pulse rate, meaning to check it against hers. His was racing from fear. The average cyniclon heart rate would probably be different anyway. He tried to block out the pounding of blood in his ears and focus on wishing Ichigo to get well. He thought about all the times they kissed. He wished she had enjoyed at least one. With tears in his eyes Kish leaned over Ichigo's bed and kissed her. He heard the beeping of the heart rate meter speed up. He realised that it was getting close to what it normally was (his pointy ears greatly helped his hearing). And he said "Ichigo, can you hear me. Try to wake up. Please try to wake up." And her heart rate was becoming almost right. "Ichigo...please. I love you, I don't want you to die. I love you, I love you, I love you..." Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. She smiled weakly and said "I love you too Kish. I love you too."

* * *

"Kish, I hate to ask, but there are twelve more deadly snakes in the...never mind." Sola stuck her head in and said. Ichigo and Kish were kissing and for the very first time, Ichigo was enjoying it. Eventually they pulled away to breathe. "The best kiss I ever had and the boy has elf ears. Kish grinned and wiggled his ears. "You saved me Kish. Thank you." There was a sudden shattering of glass. Kish got up. "I need to see what's up." Ichigo let go and Kish ran off. Outside holding a hammer and a king cobra around her neck, was a beautiful woman with ebony hair, black and gold robes, and huge black butterfly wings. Sola instinctively took a step back, and so did Kish. "Hello, where is the Blondie?" "Hey Nocturne, hows your free will?" Sola taunted. Nocturne said only "I hated you the most. Time to kill you now." Pie and Tart teleported somewhere. "CHICKENS!" Mint yelled. Everyone was thinking it, but only Mint said it. "They were right. Kish get us out of here now." Sola said with an edge to her voice. Kish yelled "NO! She put that stupid snake in the kitchen!" During all this, no one noticed Pie and Tart in a tree, readying their weapons. They jumped silently launched themselves out of the tree and attacked Nocturne. Pie slashed at Nocturne with his fans and Tart grew vines around her legs, while still giving Pie a place to slash at. Nocturne furiously broke free of the vines and knocked Tart and Pie across the parking lot. Nocturne said in a deadly tone "This is not over" and teleported. Sola ran to Pie and Tart and checked them for injuries. Pie seemed fine but it appeared Nocturne had broken Tart's arm. "Ow. That hurt." Tart said. "I'll see what I can do. Victoria would be better at this. Kish, go check on Ichigo." Kish ran into Ichigo's room and he checked on Ichigo, who was clearly worried. "What happened?" Ichigo asked. "Snow's friend happened. She apparently likes snakes." Ichigo winced. "She left. But not before she broke Tart's arm." Ichigo said "So I guess we're about even. I save you, you save me. I get back at your attacker, you get back at mine." Kish nodded. "Weird." He said quietly. **(Random author's note: I didn't intend that. I realized and put that blurb in. Also, you will be getting more and more parts from Kish's point of view. Two good reasons why: Kish's point of view may be more important than Ichigo's, Ichigo may be out of commission AGAIN. (not for a while though), (Not technically a "good reason" and Kish is my favorite character. So yes. Back to my fan fiction)** "I better help Sola. Victoria is out and there are more snakes to deal with." Kish said. Ichigo smiled and said "Okay." Kish walked into the kitchen to find a horrible surprise.

* * *

Everyone was running around with snakes biting at their heels. Pie was floating above the snakes doing highly acrobatic moves and slashing at snakes with his fans. But it wasn't enough. The kitchen was crowded and despite his nearly perfect aim he had to watch out for everyone else. Kish grabbed a trash can lid, covered his eyes (unless there were *shivers* spitting snakes) "EVERYONE GET OUT EXCEPT PIE!" Everyone was completely happy to do so. Kish and Pie killed the snakes in their usual fighting style. Overkill maybe, but Kish and Pie had never seen real snakes so they had no experience on the subject. They were quickly done. Kish teleported up to Ichigo's room. Ichigo said with a bitter-sweet smile "Well looks like I am going to fail that test in...umm whatever class that was." Kish said "Nope. You're staying home with my notes. You can study while everyone else is at school. Kish teleported to his room to get all his homework together. Kish quickly scanned his notes and teleported it to Ichigo's room. Kish transformed into Dren and ran downstairs. He just barely caught the bus and got to school. Ichigo looked over the notes. Ryo was ticked off because the cafe got way more attention than Cafe Mew Mew ever did. Plus no waitresses but Sola. Victoria wasn't back yet for some reason. It was roughly forty minutes until the lunch rush and he had to work full time. "Perfect opportunity." Snow thought while watching all of them. On different monitors. She told Pyra "Tomorrow, three o' clock. Perfect opportunity for plan A." Pyra grabbed a fire-proof hair band and put it in her flaming hair. "Sure. They won't suspect a thing." Pyra walked away. She rapped on a door. She was delighted to hear the prisoner struggling against her bounds. She walked down the hall to her room. She grabbed what would be needed. She would have the privilege of killing that yellow haired mew. She was so-o-o annoying. "You're so sure this will work. How do you know they won't see you?" The figure in the shadows of her room said. Sola replied "You'll be helping me. How couldn't it?" Pyra said still gathering vials. "The cyniclons have been trained. We don't really know how perceptive they are." Pyra gave him a grave look. Her pony tail's light dimmed a little. "Don't act like this is impossible. If you don't do your part this won't work." Pyra said slightly annoyedly. (Author's note: Is that a word? I think it is but I can't be sure.) Pyra told him "Come on. It'll take quite a bit of energy to do this to three people." The shadowy figure teleported into his room. Pyra flopped down on her bed. This would be a long night.

* * *

The next day Ichigo was better but Sola insisted she stayed home. It was a Friday so she would have the whole weekend to recover anyway. Ichigo waited patiently for Sola to get busy in the kitchen and quietly snuck out. Ryo somehow popped up in front of the door like he was oh-so good at. "Not going to happen" He said as she tried to move past him. Ichigo turned around and looked for something to do. She had been bored all of yesterday and it looked like she was going to repeat the experience. The clock seemed to be broken. It was going way to slow. At one point or another Ichigo fell asleep. Everyone was back at two-thirty. Ryo must have been keeping Kish out of her room. She was bored until three. Precisely at three almost every piece of glass in the cafe shattered. Every car horn went off simultaneously. Ichigo's cat ears shot up. She got up and looked out the whole where her window used to be, doing some pretty acrobatic moves just to avoid shattered glass. She saw a dark haired man on the front of the cafe, looking right at her. Ichigo ducked out of the window and transformed. She ran downstairs and saw the others looking slightly bewildered and transformed. Ryo nodded to tell her he was fine with her fighting. Sola walked outside and stood shocked. She started trembling. Ichigo remembered her reaction to Nocturne, but nothing like this. She was clearly engulfed by horrible memories of this man. Ichigo whispered to Kish "We have to get away. Now." Kish grabbed her and Sola, Pie grabbed Zacro and Lettuce, Tart grabbed Pudding and Mint. They teleported away. They were near the school. Everyone let go and Sola immediately grabbed her phone. "Vick showed up. Victoria's MIA and we can't afford being infected. We need back-up...yeah, it shouldn't have taken her more than an hour...just be there with as many people as possible...got it." she told the person on the phone. Within thirty seconds twelve Unamae. The one in front had silver hair. "Long time no see." the silver Unamae said to Sola. "Come on Luna, we need to get over there. Who knows who he's infected." Luna glanced at the mews. "You need to stay here" she said. "Trust no one. You must stay nearby if you intend on bringing you back to the cafe." Ichigo grimaced, but said nothing. The thirteen Unamae teleported away. An hour later Ichigo and Kish checked to see if the Unamaes had returned. As they were leaving they heard a thump. Sola was carrying Luna, who was covered in terrible burns. Sola had a burn above her eye. "We need to get back. Now." Kish teleported Ichigo to where the others were waiting. They all teleported to the cafe where Sola was waiting by Luna. Sola grabbed some burn cream and started on Luna. Most of the burns were on her face and arms. One big one was on her calf. Ichigo transformed and said "Strawberry Bell Bell! Strawberry ribbon check healing!" and pointed her bell bell at Luna. The burn on her calf healed a lot and all the other burns cleared up. Ichigo turned into Zoey and asked Sola "What the heck happend!?" Because all the other Unamae were gone. Not a single one showed up. "Vick could put people under Snow's control. He did it to the others and we were forced to kill them. Pyra, Snow's right hand...girl was in the cafe, she must have been ransacking the building, and burnt us terribly." Sola said miserably. That night something was wrong. Ichigo was in the room that Ryo was forcing her to stay in. Ichigo looked in her mirror. She pinched herself to make sure she was awake. Yep. She was. Ichigo looked more closely. Ichigo gaped in shock at her reflection. Her eyes were pink with vertical slit pupils. Just like when she was in cat form. Ichigo de-transformed from Zoey and looked again. Same there. Ichigo tried to say something. It came out an uninteligible yowl. She was turning into a cat.

* * *

Ichigo was trying to stay calm. Getting excited always sped transforming into a cat up. Ichigo calmly tried to get up. She only fell on all fours. Ichigo calmly felt her head and felt her cat ears. She turned her head around to see her cat tail had not popped out yet. She was still in deep trouble. Ichigo pushed her door open and crawled to Sola's room. Ichigo was getting scared. She heard clicking on the floor and saw her nails were becoming more and more like cat claws. Ichigo realised this couldn't be just her. The others may be experiencing the same thing. Kish had insisted on staying in the cafe with her so she had to stay away from him. Ichigo reached Sola's room with no trouble. "MEOW!?" (I'm turning into a cat!?) Sola saw the problem immediately and started taking vital signs and looking at her progress on turning into a cat. Sola took a needle for taking blood. "MEOW!" (Kyaa!) Ichigo said and her cat tail popped out. Ichigo started trying to crawl away but Sola somehow managed to take the blood sample. She put it under a microscope and immediately saw the problem. "Umm. This can't be put nicely. There is a chemical in your bloodstream that dissolves human DNA." "MEEEOOOW!"(Gyaaa!) "The...almost nice thing is that your cat DNA is completely unaffected. But if we don't find a cure, you won't even remember being human." With this Ichigo slumped over in a faint. Sola walked to the sink and got a glass of water. She put a drop on a clean microscope slide and dumped the rest on Ichigo's face. Ichigo woke up and went back to panicking. Sola found a little bit of the chemical but not much. Sola grabbed an air purifier and ran it for five minutes. Ichigo stopped de-generating and Sola stopped it for a second to change the filter. She took a knife and scraped some filth off the old filter. Under the microscope, Sola found the source of the chemical. It was in the air. Pyra had used chemical warfare to disable the Mew Mews.


	3. 20

**Sorry people, having writers block. I doubt the next chapter will have good quality.**

Kish was worried. His vision was fading in and out. All his senses were. His teleporting and flying were generally unaffected but his emotions were. He was having crazy mood swings. At the moment he was worried, but two seconds ago he was insanely happy. Pie and Tart were in the same boat. Pie would get angry at anyone who interrupted his frantic research. Sola teleported in and saw Kish lying on his bed. Kish said trying in vain to keep calm "What the heck is going on!?" he frantically asked. "Well...um...yeah that time Vick fought us...Pyra got a jump on attacking us...there is a chemical that, um...destroys human DNA. And your DNA structure is very similar. As it kills humans, there is an insanely high chance it will kill you, only slightly lower than the chance for a human..." Sola choked out (Author's note; Don't flame me! I'm a huge Kish fangirl. He will be...alive at the end. As I write this chapter I don't know if there will be permanent damage.) *moodswing* "Great, just great! Got any other great news? Ichigo's going to die, I'm going to die, Pie's going to die, Tart's going to die!" "Actually Ichigo isn't. Thank goodness Ryo turned her into a mew mew. She's going to turn into a cat if we can't find a cure. I might be able to find an animal to do the same with you. We closed the cafe so the chemical can't get out." *moodswing* "Awesome! As long as I'm not a dog, or a fish or mouse or something that won't get along with cats." "I might be able to get you to be a cat. But if I did, it wouldn't be as good as Ichigo's cat DNA because you aren't compatible. There would be flaws, for example when Ryo was a kid he turned himself into the first mew. But he couldn't transform and when he was in animal form he had to change back within ten minutes or be stuck that way." "Ryo's a mew?" Kish said incredulously. (Author's Note; Ryo actually does have cat DNA (and the problems with it that I described) if you didn't know that all ready. He can change into cat form and back at will too, unlike Ichigo. o3o) *moodswing* Kish sobbed "Where are we going to stay...?" Sola realized he had a point. She had no where for any of them to stay because she had no where to have them go that she could guarantee they would be safe from Snow.


	4. Chapter 21

**I meant that the one after this may be bad (the authors note last chapter) but the next one looks okay (already finished it). I'm cutting to the chase because of my writers block. I'm working on finishing this up. I'm going to post random one-shots with the characters and deleted scenes after it ends so check back every once and a while.**

**Ryo POV** Ryo proudly walked into Kish's house, knowing that Sola would be there. He grinned at what Sola would say when she found out his amazing news. *thirty seconds later* **Kish POV** "YOU DID WHAT!?" Sola yelled. "I changed Ericka Black and Amelia Hawthorn into Mews, so what. If I talk them into it, she could very well help us with our housing problems and it will be easier to kill Snow." Kish grinned. He still had a burning hatred for Ryo and this was about to turn into a screaming match. "COME ON, I MEAN JUST, SERIOUSLY?! YOU ARE SO SO NAIVE AND RIDICULOUS! NOW WE HAVE MORE SUPER POWERED TEENS TO KEEP TRACK OF!" Sola screamed even more than Kish hoped for. Ryo looked like he was about to explode. Kish grinned and Ryo glared at him. Ryo would probably get around to him after Sola let up. Ryo opened his mouth and Sola grabbed his wrist to teleport him somewhere where they would not wake all of the suburbs. Kish tried to stand up and found he could. He walked down to Pie's room. "Have you heard about-" Kish said, immediately being interrupted by Pie saying "Yes, two new mews. Great." "Well duh. The whole country did. I'm talking about this mystery malady we've got." Pie looked up immediately. Kish explained it to the best of his ability. "Due to some chemical Pyra released into the air in the cafe our DNA is being destroyed." "Great. Anything else I need to know?" Pie said, slightly annoyed he didn't figure this out first. "So, side effects...?" Pie asked grudgingly. "Mood swings, then death". Pie looked upset for a moment, then got back to work. Kish walked to his room and looked out the window at the unpolluted sky. He made peace with the fact that he might never recover completely. It wouldn't be too horrible if it didn't stop him from being with Ichigo. The stars reminded him of his home planet, Astor. He had people who loved him up there. Oh, if only Ichigo would go with him. Of course she would be in the same situation then. "Why did Snow have to choose me...I could get Ichigo to love me if this didn't happen."


	5. Chapter 22

**Ichigo POV** Ichigo just got back from meeting the new mews. Amelia was a bit absentminded. Ericka was...violent. Kish teleported in. "Hey kitten." Ichigo smiled, knowing it would be pointless to try to talk. (Only yowling comes out, remember?) Snow teleported in and before Ichigo could do anything she was gone, with Kish. Ichigo screamed (it came out pretty human-like) and everyone ran in, except for Pie and Tart, they just teleported in. Ichigo grabbed a pen and paper, writing in shaky letters "Snow took Kish" Pie's face contorted with rage and teleported saying "Gotta get to my lab" Tart was just as angry, storming downstairs and probably accidentally knocking down a shocked Lettuce. Zacro said simply "She'll probably be holding him for ransom, or using him. She'd have no reason to kill him" Ichigo was very glad she was on the team. Lettuce ran downstairs, glowing slightly "I found a cure!" She yelled to the others. Ichigo limped after her and the others followed suit. They found lettuce jumping the fence that was fencing off a thicket in Central Park. She transformed and her weapon transformed, it turned into the mew aqua rod. "Oh. That explains it" Mint said. Lettuce came out with a little shimmering drop of mew aqua.


	6. Chapter 23

"I'd bet it's enough for two people. This much was about how much Kish got after Aoyama saved the world. So this much can raise the dead. Why don't I give half to Pie." Lettuce said. Pie started stuttering about how she should give the other half to someone else. No one had seen him this flustered. His face and ears, wait no his whole body was red. And Lettuce this confident? Pudding got it first "They're in love, na no da!" Pie heard but he was way to intent on getting his true love to save someone else before him. Lettuce split the drop in half and propelled half to Pie, her aim was perfect. Pie, even more embarrassed now that he had failed in saving someone else first. He finally got up his courage and said "Thank you." Ichigo scribbled out "We need more mew aqua, and Lettuce should get some of her own droplet. We need eight more half-drops. And whether or not cyniclons can sense it is unknown." Ichigo showed the paper to everyone. "It was hard enough finding the mew aqua the first time. We don't know if aliens can sense mew aqua. First thing we do when we get back is take a blood test. Aoyama had mew aqua in his blood. Who knows, maybe we do too." Zacro said rationally. Pie said calmly "We sense a general area. Kish may have some mew aqua in his blood from Aoyama and he could sense it the best. In any case we need him. Everyone was silent except Pudding. "When did you get here, na no da?" "I teleported." Pie said like he was talking to a three-year old. He was annoyed at pudding, after all she was dating Tart (he doubted the mews knew) and how many times had she been teleported? At least twice. Then Pie's mind reverted back to it's usual focus. Lettuce. "I wonder if this signifies love. In any case she saved my life." Pie thought as the others walked off, completely oblivious to the fact that Pie was being left behind. Finally Tart, realizing Pie was lost in thought, teleported back. He dragged Pie and Pie, startled and annoyed jerked his hand away. "Pie, the old hag and your girlfriend ("She's not my girlfriend!") are nearly a block away you idiot!" Tart teleported back, landing dead center between Lettuce and Pudding, who were having a conversation. Pie teleported back to Sola's house with news he didn't know how to say to the others. "I found Snow's ship. Kish and Victoria's life signals are faint, but existent. " "And I'm assuming there is some horrible catch that will stop me from teleporting there now, or did you just forsaken your brother just to tell me this." Pie immediately starting to hate her for that last bit said "Why yes, there is. There are over a hundred life signals, the majority grouped around Kish's cell, Victoria's cell, and what I can only assume is Snow's chambers." Sola's face crumpled. This was worse than she thought. "Oh and Kish is our best fighter, can sense mew aqua the best, and may have some in his blood. As mew aqua can cure us, good luck with getting Kish back. You really will need it.


	7. Chapter 25

Everyone was sitting around the table in Sola's kitchen. This was a strategy meeting for the storming of Snow's ship. Having collected an extra twenty peoples' worth of mew aqua, everyone was focusing on how they could invade Snow's ship without using it. Pie and Sola made a temporary truce so the mission could succeed "As having no strategy will get us killed, I am open to ideas." Pie said. "Well, we'll need a diversion, how about we split of us into a diversion group and we hit unnecessary targets, drawing attention and wrecking what we can." Zacro said. Tart looked into a corner and noticed something odd. "What's that?" He asked Sola. There was a little floating ball, with a single black dot in the center. Sola teleported nearby and snatched at it. The thing started whirring and quickly darted away. She just barely caught it. "Looks like Snow's been watching us." Sola said as she cracked the black dot and smashed the camera with her thumb. "So much for the element of surprise." "Trash my plan then." Zacro said. Sola grabbed Ichigo's white board and wrote "We aren't trashing it. We need to find all the cameras if we intend on finishing this." Zacro nodded and wrote in perfect calligraphy "Let's check our houses and smash the cameras." Everyone nodded and walked to their own houses, except Pie, Tart, and Sola who could teleport (And Sola was all ready there). All in all, there were twelve cameras counting the one Sola found. One for each of them (Luna (who was still recovering) and Victoria included). "Wow." Ryo said. Everyone agreed silently. Kish and Victoria just slipped farther out of their reach. Luna limped out of her room "If any one is going to fight, it's me" She said, the end of her sentence disintegrating into a coughing fit. Everyone knew it wouldn't happen. Then Pudding had a great idea. "Here, na no da!" She said and tossed a vial of extra mew aqua. Luna carefully slid the drop of mew aqua onto her palm and was batxhed in light. Her mechanical looking wings folded open and she grinned. "Thanks kid. (I'm not a kid, na no da!) So let me repeat myself in light of current events, If anyone's going to fight, it's me." Luna grinned as she looked at the indignant Pudding. "Well we're going to do exactly what Snow won't expect. As she was filming us we revealed our plan. Being her logical self she will assume that's the last thing we'll do seeing as she knows we know she was filming us." Luna nodded. "So who has skills that would be useful?" Luna asked Pudding said "Me, na no da!" "Well?" Luna asked "The Fong Family Secret Technique, na no da!" Ichigo said with her freshly healed vocal chords "It's incense that can knocks people out. I've seen it outdoors and it's amazing. Indoors, even with decent ventilation it would be...awesome." Luna nodded. "I can focus the sun to get a flash that will temporally blind people." Luna nodded again. "If we give you enough mew aqua just that will be good." They nodded for a change and Sola tossed Pudding sunglasses. "So nine people left, four of you will go rescue Victoria, four of you and me will rescue Kish. Oh and Pudding, make sure you hit the guards' housing. We don't want them on our tail. Tart, Zacro, Mint, Ericka: You go get Victoria. Pie, Ichigo, Lettuce, Amelia: With me.

**I am going to try to get a chapter a day out.**


	8. Chapter 26

**One and a half chapters. I cut out the backstabbing, I really couldn't bring myself to do it.**

"Who put that camera THERE of all places!" Snow yelled to her numerous forces. "I NEED EYES IN THERE AND I HAVE NO MORE RECON CAMERAS! IF NO ONE STEPS UP YOU ALL DIE!" her most trusted admiral nervously stepped up. Snow needed no more she pulled out a beautifully ornate dagger and pushed it into his torso. If her blade struck the heart he would have died quickly. But her blade struck true. Puncturing his left lung she condemned him to a very slow death in comparison. Kish heard this fight and shivered. He knew his kitten would be coming to rescue him. It was in her nature. And Victoria most certainly was on the ship. Sola would want her. In any case, they would come for them, who knows what they would go through for him.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Luna asked. Everyone nodded and Ryo said "Yes let's go." Luna said "Oh no. You aren't going." When Ryo started opening his mouth to argue she quickly handcuffed him to a very heavy, conveniently located safe. She tossed the keys to Keiichiro, knowing he would agree that Ryo should stay behind. Luna led the ten others outside and onto Luna's warship ( by the way, it actually looked like a warship as she didn't care what Sola's neighbors thought) She quickly teleported the ship (as it proved impossible to teleport onto the ship directly) and boarded. The groups split and Ichigo started shivering. Someone could easily lose it here. There was near constant screaming. Luna signaled them to begin to run. They all had guns fully loaded with blanks to distract any guards from their actual weapons. Ichigo glanced at a map with strategic locations marked. Ichigo glanced at her map and saw they were near Kish's cell. She ran even quicker to the cell and used the hammer Luna gave her to smash the lock. A faint smell of Puddings Incense drifted by, but it wasn't bad enough to knock anyone out. She must be pretty far away for it to be that diluted. She sung open the door and she saw Kish in horrible condition. He looked half starved, he had lacerations up and down his body. His face was generally spared but there was a swollen wound above his eye. Ichigo ran over to him and embraced him tightly. Kish flinched (It really hurt as he was on the verge of mortally wounded) and Ichigo released him. Luna gave her a Unamae tool and Ichigo went to work on the chains. As Ichigo severed the second Luna handed the vial of mew aqua designated for Kish's immediate healing. He healed miraculously. There would be mental scars that would never heal, but his body was the picture of health. They went to the door and found it blocked by three guards. Luna grabbed her gun and pointed it at them. "Back off." She said. Ichigo did what Luna had run through with her. Motioning for Kish to do the same, she stepped behind Luna. She grabbed her bell bell and did a flip over Luna's head, landing behind the guards. Grinning she shouted "Ribbon! Strawberry Check: Surprise!" and attacked the guards. They were dead or unconscious, and she didn't really care. She met up with the others at the ship. "Mission accomplished, na no da!" Tart grinned more than when he was taunting Ichigo and Pie cracked a smile! Ichigo hugged Kish as tightly as she could without injuring him. Kish was in total bliss as the ship exited. He hugged Ichigo back and couldn't think of a time he was happier.

**Mission accomplished! Is a line from "Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol" In case you didn't know. Pudding doesn't know that though. Nice ending for the chapter, but the story isn't over yet. The possessed Unamae (and Snow) will die before it ends. I could've nuked the ship, but what kind of ending is that?**

***Edit* I misplaced a library book. Why I'm mentioning this is I may not be able to post for a while (i. e. Grounding, searching for it, etc.).**


	9. Chapter 27

**I couldn't work this from Ichigo's POV or Kish's POV...so a Zacro POV. Backstabbing back in. It isn't technically backstabbing but still. Poor Kish. Once again my target (my next fan fiction is going to be painless for Kish).**

****_"Those aliens are starting to grow on me. Not enough to fall for one like Pudding, Lettuce, or most obviously Ichigo though."_ Zacro thought during a lull in cafe visitors. And the unamae, Sola was annoying, Luna was too...Luna, and Victoria was just so...yeah. None of them were at all compatible with her personality. But Sola had recruited a new unamae. A healing unamae named Sano. He was tall and had messy black hair. He was nineteen years old in Earth years. Sola figured it would be easier to have someone who could heal them as it would be easier than keeping a constant supply of mew aqua. They always had some on them though. Just in case Snow popped up. Zacro fingered the vial in her pocket. Ericka burst in, shoving the handles on the glass doors. Her black clothes tattered. "Snow is attacking the people at central park. I couldn't take her." Kish looked dangerously angry and teleported off. Red flags went off in Zacro's head. She saw details Kish must have missed.  
1: Snow doesn't let people go  
2: Snow would take Ericka Alive  
3: Ericka doesn't go down without a fight  
Something was up, big time. And that was Kish's biggest weakness. A strong desire for Snow to die slowly and painfully. Ichigo, noticing the same problem ran for the park at exactly the same time. Once they got their there was not a single scream or cry of pain. Snow was dueling Kish and she made a tricky move where she grabbed his wrist and teleported while dodging his attack. Ichigo grabbed her wrist at exactly the right moment. They were gone, Ichigo was behind the lines in enemy territory with only one vial of mew aqua. Kish had been returned to Snow. Zacro hailed a taxi and got to the cafe in record time for bribing the driver to break the speed limit. She grabbed Ericka's wrist and slapped her. Sola raised an eyebrow knowing Zacro had a good reason. "She gave Kish up and long story short, Ichigo and Kish are on Snow's ship.


	10. Chapter 28

**Before you were kind of in the dark on Kish's state. Now it's just Ichigo. She's not getting out on her own though. *grins evilly* you have no idea how far things are gonna go before someone steps in. And I can't handle a chapter a day. I'm shrinking it to twice a week.**

****Ichigo was not afforded the luxury of a cell in prisoner housing. She was locked in the torture room. She grimaced as another poor soul was brought in. As custom, they had a burlap bag on their head. They ripped off the burlap and there was a male unamae. His legs were a mass of scars, possibly there were years worth. Snow liked to use the worst tortures possible. Today was flogging day. For those who don't know what flogging is, it is where there are several whips attached to a single handle. There are sharp bits of glass and metal attached. Whip, dig out glass, whip, dig, whip, dig. Ichigo didn't get tortured. Snow decided for some greater purpose she would use mental torture. Ichigo was weary. Her bargaining chip, the mew aqua, was on the floor where Snow teleported. Snow stole it when she tried to bargain with it. She cracked the vial and smeared the mew aqua on the ground. Not pure enough to heal a paper cut. Ichigo sadly closed her eyes, but the cries of pain became more frequent, so she opened her eyes to continue to watch, and therefore, slow the frequency of lashings. Ichigo wondered where Kish was. He wasn't being tortured. And that was very unlike Snow. There must be something horrible happening for Snow to pass up the chance to have Ichigo watch Kish tortured. And she was right.

**Ichigo: I hate you.  
Me: No duh.  
Kish: I don't want to know what she's going to do to me.  
Me: This is centering around Ichigo. You will hate what Snow does though. And what you do *grins evilly*  
Kish: Thank goodness you're not posting until Monday.  
Me: Yep, Mondays and Fridays.**


	11. Chapter 29

**I'll post sometimes on days I'm not scheduled to. This chapter is clearing up Ericka's allegiance. I did the court as best I could, but I couldn't figure out a jury. So Sano is Judge and Lawyer. By the way, there's a poll up on what you want my next fan fic. to be on. Most popular is on it's own. You'll notice I left Doctor Who out. Second most popular is a Doctor Who crossover. The poll closes next Saturday. And also, I kinda toss out grammatical rules I find pointless. Like indenting before paragraphs, and when someone new has some dialogue. I keep spelling and such, but so the stories are readable.**

Once more everyone was sitting around Sola's table, but two chairs were empty, and one chair was on the table itself. Sitting in it, bound and gagged, was Ericka Black. Snow had ensured the unamae were too scared to listen to a word their queen said. No human judge would listen to ten seconds of their story if they intended to keep their position, and out of an asylum. So they were resigned to their own court. Sano was presiding. Lettuce, who didn't believe Erica was guilty for a second, instantly became her lawyer. Pie was Kish's and Ichigo's lawyer. The others just sat and watched, waiting to be called up as witnesses. "Does the plaintiff have any opening statements?" "Yes sir, I do. Ms. Ericka Black has a violent record. I reviewed her permanent record and saw she had been in twenty-three detentions, twelve in-school suspensions, and ten expulsions. She had been in a juvenile detention center three times. And the people across from me believe she is innocent of handing over two teens to Snow?" Sano nodded to Lettuce for her to give her opening statement "My client has no reason to betray her species. Would you, Pie, team up with someone attempting to destroy the cyniclons?" "Objection!" Pie shouted outraged at his love's audacity. But she was done, and the damage was done too. Sano saw Pie's reaction, now he was leaning towards Lettuce. And it was back to Pie. Wishing Lettuce was before him, he kept up with the logical approach, deciding against saying something offensive towards Lettuce. "May I call a witness to the stand?" Sano said "Yes." "Calling Zacro Fujiwara to the stand." Zacro sat at the 'stand' and waited for questioning. "Please describe the incident on the fourteenth of December." Zacro called to mind every incriminating detail she could when she told the story. To ensure the "ring of truth" she didn't leave out too many details that made her story less convincing. Sano nodded and looked to Lettuce. Lettuce, realizing she overlooked the witness bit, chose to question Zacro. The girl on the table was getting restless. Bored with sitting bound and gagged, she looked pleadingly at lettuce. Lettuce, realizing she could question Ericka said "Calling Ericka Black to the stand." Sano said "Un-gag her, but leave her tied." Ericka craned her neck to send a death glare at Sano, pushing him more firmly on Pie's side. Realizing she possibly sealed her fate she got slightly nervous. She tried to keep it together, as anxiety brought out her snake parts. Her futile attempt made it worse. Her canines lengthened to fangs larger than any cyniclon's. Her tail popped out of her jeans. She stilled her tail and began coughing. Blood spattered the white tablecloth beneath her. Her lips, shiny from lip gloss, grew red. The coughing got worse, as her tail flicked with fright over how long it had been going on. Finally she passed out, knocking the chair over, where Sola promptly caught it. The moment she came to, she mouthed the word 'unamae' and didn't move more as she was too weak. Sola got up and promptly slapped Ryo. Rubbing his cheek he yelled "What was that for!" Sola rolled her eyes and this is what she said with the profanity cut out "Unamae DNA isn't *bleeping* compatible with *bleeping* animal DNA you dumb *bleep*! You should research your *bleeping* victims before you *bleeping* alter their *bleeping* DNA structure!" No one had ever seen her that worked up over anything. Around the second bleep Ichigo put her hands over Pudding's ears. Keiichiro blushed. Ryo was red all over, not just on his face. Victoria, the only one who didn't drop their jaw at her 'colorful vocabulary' having heard it before grabbed a vial of mew aqua and saved Ericka. Ericka's animal parts disappeared, and her pupils dilated far past a normal level, in fact, no one could see her irises at all. Just black and white. She went unconscious as the shaking began. Everyone stared at her then Victoria who said "What the heck?" under her breath. "I take it that's unusual." Zacro said. Victoria nodded. "Impossible, unless..." Victoria trailed off. Finally a small black throwing knife, not unfamiliar to Victoria, Sola, and Luna, slid out of her temple. It left no mark on her heat whatsoever. The tremors stopped as Sola backed up into the wall, subconsciously rubbing her temple. "Well that would explain it." Victoria said matter-of-factly sliding a piece of paper under it, and putting it in one of Sola's plastic bags. "Ryo, we need a way to detect this matter, along with Snow, Pyra, and Nocturne. This knife is for possessing, and it is of the essence that we can track down possessed people." Ryo nodded, retreating to his lab. As Ericka came to, she said "Sorry isn't gonna cut it, isn't it?"


	12. Chapter 30

**Now I reveal what happens to Kish. The poll, in case you forgot, closes on the twenty-third. As a fangirl, I always ensure Kish survives. The state I put him in is only temporary. And this is kishigo, so they'll both make it.**

Ichigo strained against the chains, attempted to transform, (not that lucky) and pulled again. She thought of all kinds of bodily harm that could be happening to Kish, and pulled harder yet. As the bolts holding the chains in place were stronger than even an adult could break, the twelve year old was hopelessly stuck. The horrible thoughts that spurred her on were completely fictional, all in her head. Snow wanted to break _her_, not Kish. And, having Kish as a lieutenant would be desirable. He was crazy strong, could teleport and fly, and was an extremely skilled fighter. Torturing Kish got her no where. Snow decided to try something, horribly experimental, on Kish. Steal some of his memories. Manipulate Kish into doing what she wanted and keep the memories as a bargaining chip. Perhaps she could have him kill Ichigo, than tie a ribbon to his head and drop him on cafe mew mew's doorstep. Trade the memories for something. Victoria perhaps, the options were seemingly endless. That was the one she favored though. Doing a perfect imitation of Ichigo's scream, she yelled at the top of her lungs, making Kish in the next room strain against his chains. Pyra annoyedly walked in, haughtily saying "Ow, dealing with her annoying voice in combat is bad, but on our ship? Earsplitting." Snow grinned and said "Sorry, couldn't help myself." As Snow grabbed the flawless glass orb off her shelf Pyra stormed out. The hollow sphere was the way to having ultra annoying Ichigo, go insane, or make it quick and manipulate Kish into killing her. Either way worked just fine. She stepped into Kish's cell. She locked the door behind her. She fingered the shield device in case he tried something before she stole the memories. She grabbed a silver key and unlocked the chains. She put up the shield as he lunged for her neck. He bounced off the force field. Luckily he was knocked unconscious. She dragged him out, loving the sound of his head cracking on the floor several times. Dragging him into her room she grabbed the sphere she decided how much she would steal. "A bit before he fell in love with that sickening pink cat girl will work." she muttered. The lover act was annoying and pathetic. She pushed the orb against his temple and sucked out the memories. It filled up with a pearly white substance. Kish came to as she replaced the orb. In her mind, she grimaced. She would have to do something she found sickening. Try to act like she was more than an evil sadistic alien. He opened his eyes and groggily said "Ugh, what happened." As his surroundings sunk in he asked "Where the heck am I? Who the heck are you." He scrambled up. "You passed out. Wait, don't you remember me?" "No. I was supposed to kill that cat girl who kept destroying our chimera animas, and...I can't remember..." Snow could barely contain her joy. "When Ichigo killed Pie and Tart, I teamed up with the cyniclons to kill the mews and take the Earth. Yesterday I captured Ichigo. But you must have a severe case of amnesia and your last memory...was six months ago." Kish promptly fainted. Snow grinned and splashed ice water on his face. He came to shouting death threats for Ichigo. He asked. "Where is she? She's gonna die!"


	13. Chapter 31

**They're getting rescued on Christmas. So, as it falls on a Tuesday, I doubt I'll post Monday. And if I do, there's a very good chance I'll have a cliff hanger. TOMORROW THE POLL CLOSES! PLEASE VOTE! If you don't, I'll pick. Kish POV. A little Mockingjay reference in Kish's dialogue at one point.**

Kish hesitated before he pushed open the door, his pale hand hesitating over the brass knob. He considered Snow's explanation of the prior six months. He pushed open the door and saw a smallish girl, around thirteen, hanging cruelly from the wall, tear stains cutting through the grime on her face. Tangled pink bangs drooped limply over her eyes. At the sound of the door opening she weakly looked up at him. As her eyes lit up, he was captivated. Kish felt a rush of emotion. Love at first sight, plus anger at the murder of his step-brothers. "Well I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you. I guess I'll indulge myself than get down to business." He walked over to her, and passionately kissed her. He pulled out his dragon swords and crossed them in an X shape over her neck. She looked him, an animal fear that he had seen so many times with humans, and something else. A deeper surprise. Something suggested he did something in his missing six-months to make his reaction to seeing her...unexpected. He would never be able to understand humans. "Last words?" Tears welled up in her brown eyes. "What's wrong...? I thought you loved me..." He raised an eyebrow. He wondered how she read him that well...odd. "Well, you killed Pie and Tart for starters." She looked unlike how he expected. No anger, frustration, or annoyance that her ploy didn't work. "Left pocket in my jeans. There's a photo." He slid out a photograph, after making sure the chains were secure of course. She was giving him 'bunny ears' and he had his arm around her shoulders. They were grinning, Tart was in the background. "Pie took the picture, and I think Tart's in the background somewhere. Do I look like I would hurt your brothers or you?" He pocketed the picture, and considered this new turn of events. Obviously there was a liar on this ship. He teleported outside Snow's chambers and knocked. She said to come in and he did. "May I have access to your archives?" He asked, getting straight to the point. "Sure. The password's 'pure'." He nodded and thanked her and returned to his chambers. A small console near his bed, resembling a desktop computer (although much faster), humming to life. He entered his password and tapped a few buttons, opening the archive. He searched "Ichigo Momomiya" and looked at the results. One had what appeared to be standard encryption, and was newer. The other was twice as encrypted (all though he was very good at cracking encryptions, six years of military school wasn't entirely useless) older, and had "obsolete" written in the tags several times. So, obviously he went for the older one. After all, wouldn't Snow remove something that obsolete? He opened the file. A beautiful picture of Ichigo greeted him, looking only vaguely like the girl in the torture room. The first bit of the article read (decrypted) as follows:  
_Ichigo Momomiya: twelve years old._  
_Stands at five foot tall, roughly forty percent cat which is the product of an experiment by Ryo Shirogane. Currently allied with Victoria._  
As Victoria was a link, instead of bringing him to Victoria's page, it brought him to a list of the people she was allied with. Among names he didn't recognize but sounded familiar, were four names: Pie Ikasatashi, Kish Ikasatashi, Tart Ikasatashi, Ichigo Momomiya. Without realizing he was doing it really, he clicked on the link to the again heavily encrypted page. He was greeted with a picture of himself. He noticed a bit of text in red.  
_Kish Ikasatashi has received the obliviscor treatment.  
_Obliviscor was linked. He clicked it and was greeted by a small amount of text:  
_The obliviscor treatment induces amnesia.  
Generally reserved for conversion to our side, we believe we are the only ones with the technology to use this treatment. The memories are taken and then the general practice is to lie to the victim, giving them a story to cover the blank period._  
He scrolled down and noticed something, his hands still shaking from what he just read:  
_To return the memories, shatter the storage orb, the memories will return to their rightful owner.  
_Kish turned off the console. He had enough of it for one night. He wondered where the storage orb could possibly be. He halfheartedly looked around the room as if it would suddenly pop out at him. Obviously it didn't. He teleported into the torture room. Ichigo heard it and looked up. Kish pulled out the dragon swords. Ichigo looked at the ground, expecting a gut wrenching pain in her neck. She heard a sawing sound and looked up at Kish, who was working on cutting through the chains. Finally he got through enough to yank it free, grabbing the chains before they clattered loudly on the floor. Ichigo looked at him, wondering what had caused this change. "I did some digging. Snow is a liar. I need to show you something." He showed her the things on the archive. She was shocked at Snow's desperate measures. Ichigo hugged him the moment she finished. He hugged her back, which surprised her. After Ichigo released him, he said something that had been bugging him. "The only way out are small ships, but I can't figure out the controls. We're stuck until another option appears."

**I have been reading up on the anime. I never actually saw it. It had been brought to my attention that there were several differences. I based this off the manga. Some things I know are different, the anime doesn't have "Fong Family Secret Techniques". Ichigo, in the manga healed that tree in the park. The one that was (I believe) in episode 13. Little differences like that. So, if you don't recognize something, it may be just that they left it out in the anime.**


	14. Chapter 32

**Nobody voted in my poll. I'll pick I guess *shrugs*. The response to the radial nerve, by the way is real. I took martial arts at one point and wow, it really hurts.**

Kish was pacing back and forth worriedly. Snow would see that he cut Ichigo's chains and then they'd both be locked up. But he couldn't put her back, besides he didn't have a pair of chains, he tossed the cut ones. Again he considered giving the ships a go, but he'd crash and he knew it. Ichigo was sitting on the bed. She was thinking just as hard. Kish knew he would never forgive himself if he put her back in those chains. Ichigo furrowed her brow, she had an idea, but it probably wouldn't work. "Well, maybe if we created a diversion, we could get at the orb when Snow is figuring what's going on." Obviously it was a flawed plan. Snow didn't take risks often. Probably she would send a trusted admiral. But what other choice did they have. "What if I set off a few alarms, went to Snow, said you were loose and you were killing guards. You'd be in here, with the door locked. Snow believe she would have no choice but to contain you. I actually would have set off a smoke bomb and in the confusion I would work back to Snow's quarters, grab the orb, and voila. Mission accomplished. Kish pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket and grinned. He walked down to the guard housing sector and set off the smoke bomb. He pulled an alarm and ran off towards Snow's chambers. When he got there she was bolting her door to ensure her survival. "Ichigo...got...loose. The...guards...can't handle it." he said while trying to catch his breath. Snow, as expected unbolted her door and ran out, leaving it slightly ajar. he walked in and saw the orb on the mantle, looking like a decorative piece. He smashed it. Everything came back to him. He realized Snow probably saw through the trick. He ran down to his room, finding Snow using a skeleton key on his door. She looked up and grinned. "I should have known from the start you'd only fall in love with her, no matter what lies I'd feed you." He pulled out his dragon swords, she pulled out a knife. He intended to finish what he started in the park. Snow had every advantage. Slightly taller, seven years older, sadistic, and on her own ship. Snow ran behind him and cut into his achilles tendon. He fell to the ground, unable to stand. She grabbed his radial nerves and pushed in hard. Along with causing a lot of pain it triggered a reflex that loosened his grip on the dragon swords. They clattered onto the ground. Snow grabbed them. Her smile widened. "Hmm..." She said, stepping on his chest, not quite cutting off his airflow, but he certainly wasn't getting enough. He tried to push her boot off his chest, but pain and lack of oxygen was making him too weak to do it. Snow finally decided what she was going to do with him. She pointed one sai at his heart. The door quietly stepped out and smashed a lead pipe against Snow's head.


	15. Chapter 33

**Merry Christmas! I'm ending it here I guess. I'll have random one shots after this every now and then. It kinda turns into a prologue at the end. *shrugs*. Oh well, couldn't find a place to separate it.**

Snow crumpled over, unconscious. Kish gasped for air, then asked "Wait, where did you get a pipe kitten?" Ichigo shrugged. "I dunno, lying around I guess. I heard a fight, figured we were more transparent than we thought. And the orb?" Kish grinned, his meaning clear. He dropped his smile and said "She cut something in my ankle and I can barely stand, let alone walk." Kish pushed against the wall, pulling himself into an upright position without putting weight on his injured ankle. Ichigo helped him walk into his room and he collapsed on his bed, grimacing at the pain of his ankle, and his sore forearms (radial nerve). Ichigo told him to take off his shoes so she could get a good look at his ankle while she retrieved whatever weapons Snow had on her. Along with the dragon swords there was an array of wicked looking knives. She grabbed them, thinking they may prove useful. Ichigo returned and washed her hands, and got out a first aid kit. She cleaned up the wound, and saw the severed tendon. "This, should be whole. I think I'll have to put in some stitches. Kish was about to protest from having a twelve year old put a needle in his leg, but seeing how bloody the wound was, thirty seconds after it being cleaned, he just shut his mouth. She put some antiseptic on the cut and cleaned off the needle. Kish was grinding his teeth, Ichigo didn't have any pain killer, and antiseptics don't mix well with even the smallest of cuts. Kish received sixteen stitches over all. Ichigo wrapped as much gauze as he could around his ankle. When mercifully she was done, he attempted to fly, just to make sure he was strong enough. There was no way he was walking with sixteen surprisingly neat (but still painful) stitches in his ankle and it bandaged up so tightly that it was immobile Luckily, he was. He suggested "Snow's buddies will notice she's gone soon. We should get more weapons, hide Snow, and keep her knocked out." Ichigo and Kish dragged her into the room, and with no other option, after smacking her head against the wall to keep her out, but to hide her in the closet. Ichigo and Kish agreed the set of knives and two swords were no match against guns (only Snow enjoyed using medieval torture tools). They proceeded out into the hallway and Ichigo pulled out the longest knife, almost a dagger, and transformed. Kish held his swords in a manner where he would have minimal trouble defending either of them. No guards came, but they were uneasy. He heard fighting in the distance. He motioned for Ichigo to follow him towards the fighting. Ichigo smelt...incense. The truth hit her and she motioned for him to cover his face. Ichigo glanced at the bandages. Somehow, it wasn't enough. He had just about bled through the bandages. They proceeded to the fight. Ichigo saw a glimpse of Zacro's whip and knew for sure, if they could make it to Victoria, through the mayhem, they would be out. Ichigo and Kish got it at the same time, and split up. Ichigo made it to Victoria first. She explained where Snow was, and Victoria said "Let's get Snow first. Sano, get Kish back to the ship. Sano nodded and led Kish through the winding hallways. Ichigo led Victoria and Sola (she was bent on being there when it happened) to Kish's room. Snow was banging on the closet door, yelling the most colorful words in her vocabulary. Victoria formed a diamond sword and looked to see that everyone had something Ichigo pulled out her bell and held her knife in her left hand. Sola shrugged and Victoria tossed her a dagger, again diamond Ichigo wondered what was with Victoria and diamonds, they were just her trademark was Ichigo's best guess. Victoria slowly opened the door and Snow walked out, she held onto whatever shreds of dignity she had left. Snow looked them over. Not an ideal rescue party. Victoria said flatly. "It ends here one way or another, Surrender." Snow said "And live out the rest of my life on your ship, never seeing the light of day again, giving up my freedom completely? Not likely." She took out a sharpened sickle. She battled masterfully, but Victoria made a move that was unlike her. She Kicked Snow's leg, perfectly slamming her kick reflex. Snow, not expecting her to do something like that, fell onto the floor. Victoria pointed her sword at her elder sister's throat. "Surrender." She said through tears. "Never." Snow said, coughing up a little blood. Sola knew what was going to happen immediately. Victoria couldn't do it. She could find it in her heart to love anyone. The fact that they were sisters worsened it. She couldn't end the life of her sister. Just as she pulled back Sola lunged for Snow's neck and slit her throat neatly. Snow knew how it would play out as well. She was about to say something as the last of her life leaked out through the cut. Screams of agony came from the possessed unamae. They were dying as their possessor died. The three simply walked out, Victoria shooting mutinous glances at Sola from time to time. Sola knew that she would forgive her if she could love her sister after her crimes. They looked at the carnage. Luna didn't make it out that day. She died saving Pudding from a bullet. Kish and Ichigo got married and Kish moved permanently to Earth. Lettuce and Pie moved to Astor. Pudding and Tart stayed on Earth so they could eat as much candy as they wished. Zacro and Sano got married, which surprised Victoria. What surprised everyone though, was that somehow, Ryo and Sola got married. No one truly recovered, but everyone lived happy lives besides. One night, ten years later, Ichigo had her repetitive dream about Kish's attempt on her life. Kish wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I love you kitten." She whispered back "I love you too Kish."


End file.
